Pidge and Allura's Space Mall Adventure
by thek9kid
Summary: I just really wanted Allura to go to the space mall too and have some girl bonding time with Pidge.


**A/N: So I started watching Voltron: Legendary defender a few days ago, and now I'm hooked! Too bad I already binge-watched every single episode out. Aww well, that's what fic's for right! I really wanted Allura to go to the space mall and drag Pidge off for some girl bonding time. And I do think Pidge has a girly side it's just hard to get to sometimes, especially out in space with a bunch of teenage boys fighting in an alien war. I think of Pidge as that girl who had like two dresses and wore them like once or twice a year and the rest of the time she's in t-shirts and ripped oil stained jeans but lets her girly friends/family paint her nails and braid her hair every once in a while and loved and misses her purple headband. I just wanted to give Allura and Pidge some much-needed girl time ok. I also stayed up all night to write this so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender.**

The six space travelers entered the supposed Unaliu swap moon that looked more like a normal shopping mall to the Earthlings. Coran gave them a rambling speech about blending in and trying not to get killed by angry space pirates (there didn't seem to be any though).

As soon as Coran took off to find the teludav lenses, the four paladins and Allura dumped the pirate disguises in a trash bin. Lance asked her if she wanted to go look for something sparkly with him and she was about to say yes and have some fun with her flirty friend when she spotted Pidge looking around lost and thought Pidge could use some girl time, maybe she could even win her bet with Coran. "Sorry, Lance I need to get some lady supplies if you know what I mean." She said softly, giggling internally as Lance scrunched up his nose and his face turned red as he muttered something about gross bodily fluids and got away as fast as he could.

Pidge idly scanned the shops looking for an alien version of radio shack or something tech related, but instead spotted what was unmistakably a beauty store, with it's mirrored walls and countless posters of beautiful alien women, some more human looking than others. She felt a pang in her heart, remembering back to school trips with her mother. The woman would always stop in a makeup store when they were finished, trying new eyeliners, mascaras, lipsticks, eyeshadows and sparkly nail polishes.

Pidge had no use for any of that stuff, back then, she was a preteen and more of a tomboy nerd than a girly girl. But she loved it when her mom and her had some compromised girl nights, half painting nails, toenails mostly, her fingernails always got chipped when she was inventing things so it seemed like a waste of time, braiding hair for her mom and sci-fi movies and space stuff for her.

God, she's been up in space for the last year or so and even before that, after her brother and father went missing, things like shopping, make-up and girls nights didn't seem to matter much anymore.

"Oh perfect, I just ran out of my favorite eyeshadow, come along Pidge!" Allura snatched her wrist and gently tugged the younger girl into the store.

They wandered down a few aisles, Allura rambling on about the different products, Allura spotted a tube of green lipstick the exact same shade as the Green Lion. She spun around with it and offered it to Pidge, who rose an eyebrow acutely, "Then you could match Green." Allura teased, Pidge cracked a smile, snagging a tube a purple lipstick and held it out to Allura.

"And this would bring out the blue in your eyes," Pidge said dramatically, but Allura smiled genuinely, plucking the tube from her and testing it.

"I think your right Pidge." She grinned and Pidge agreed the color suited her and brought out the blue in her eyes. "Do you think the boys would like these," she giggled, holding out a red, yellow, blue, orange, and black tube of lipstick. Pidge grinned back at her. Allura held onto them all, they would make a great 'gag gift' as she understood it. Pidge Wandered farther down the aisle, there was a display of nail polish in every color and a few she didn't even know existed.

"Mom and I used to paint our nails together sometimes," Pidge said, twirling a bottle of yellow nail polish between her fingers. Allura set down the eyeshadow she was looking at to look at her friend.

"When I was little my mother would spend hours braiding my hair in the morning, she had, as you Earthlings say, 'two left hands' and a perfectionist's eye, so we would talk for hours as she braided until there wasn't a hair out of place." Allura smiled wistfully, her eyes shining with held back tears. "I miss her."

Pidge reached up and patted her shoulder, a little awkwardly, but sincerely. "I miss my mom too." Allura pulled the smallest Paladin into her side for a moment, before wiping a hand delicately across her eyes blinking back the tears.

Pidge didn't think she was going to buy anything here, but then she saw a set of fake nails, called The Lion's Claws. They were a dark green almost black color, they shined but didn't sparkle. Though their appearance wasn't what intrigued her, it was the video under the product of a humanoid alien woman slashing the fake nails through the air, cutting a metal pipe in half. A moment later the same women used her claws to slash at a man's face who was getting a little too grabby. Apparently, sexual assault was a universal problem, not just an Earth one.

Pidge grabbed a package, these could definitely come in handy on a mission or if she ever loses her bayard in a fight. Or just to intimidate Lance if he steals her laptop again without asking. She grabbed a set in purple too for Allura, she thought she'd like them too.

She made her way back to where Allura was still trying different eyeshadows, apparently, none of them came even close to what her Altean eyeshadow looked like but the Princess settled on three, one a deep royal purple to match her lipstick, another sparkly blue and one a fiery red color. Pidge showed her the green and purple fake nail 'claws' she was going to buy for them.

"That's just puuurfect Pidge, I love it!." She beamed, miming a cat's claw, copying a cat pun Lance threw out the other day. Pidge just rolled her eyes at the Altean Princess. Allura loved surprising her Earthling companions with phrases and saying she picked up from them just to see their reactions.

The two paid for their beauty supplies and exited the store, Pidge pocketing her claws in her shorts' pocket and Allura swung the brightly colored red and yellow plastic bag happily. The two wandered around some more before Pidge saw the one place she never thought she'd see again, an arcade, albeit an Alien one, but an arcade nonetheless.

Pidge's eyes lit up with glee and she drug the older girl into her favorite playground, "this, this was my favorite place on Earth. My brother and I would spend hours here after school, and the entirety of our allowances." Looking around there were some unfamiliar consoles in Alien languages she didn't recognize, but there were some extremely familiar ones too, there was a pinball machine, skee ball in the back, Pak-man, Donkey Kong and her favorite, DDR. Apparently, aliens abducted arcade games as well as cows.

"What is it exactly?" Allura said confused but grinning at her friend's enthusiasm. Pidge quickly bought two game cards for them.

"You've never been to an arcade before?" Allura shook her head," Ok, wow, um, this is an arcade or the alien equivalent of one. Basically, it's a bunch of low tech video games, C'mon I'll show you!" She ran over to the pinball machine, the easiest to explain, but one of the most fun. She scanned a card "Ok so all you have to do is keep the ball from falling between these two levers," She demonstrated pushing the levers up and down, "and the goal is to hit these different areas on the machine and get as many points as you can to get more tickets."

"Sounds simple enough," Allura said hesitantly, there was nothing like this on Altea, it sounded almost too simple, how could this be any fun? She wondered but kept her opinion to herself, she might be surprised.

"Just try it." PIdge laughed, seeming to know exactly what she was thinking.

So Allura did, she launched the ball, following the ball's descent through the obstacles, the bright lights and whirring sounds captivating her, she managed to keep the ball up for a few jumps but one mistimed launch and the ball went down, the whole thing flashed red and a blaring sound emanated from the speakers, "YOU LOSE!" An automated voice sang happily from the speakers followed by a loud fart noise. Allura narrowed her eyes menacingly at the disembodied voice. As Pidge narrowly muffled a laugh at Allura's disgruntled face.

"We'll see about that." She growled, swiping her card again to play, she made it quite a bit farther this time, but her ball sank beneath the levers and the game farted at her again. "Ok, let's try a different game," Pidge said, ripping off the tickets that came out of the game, sensing Allura wasn't a huge fan of pinball. Or more specifically losing at pinball, which everyone did unless you beat the high score and they did not have enough credit for Allura to get that far.

She introduced her to both Pac-man and Donkey Kong, which were next to each other, so they played side by side and switched after a few turns. Allura liked Pac-man and Donkey Kong a lot better than pinball, though she wasn't very good at either of them, but these games didn't fart at or yell at her so that was a plus.

But the best part was Pidge. She would laugh and scream at the screens and get so caught up in the game that she didn't care how loud she was or who was around her. It was one of the few times Allura had seen the girl carefree, relaxed and genuinely happy.

The games were fun and entertaining, she loved jumping over the barrels in Donkey Kong the best though. They collected the tickets from the two games, they were getting quite the collection by now.

Skeeball was by far Allura's favorite, there was nothing technological about it besides the digital score at the top but it was so unexpectedly fun to throw the balls carelessly, and she was particularly good at getting them into the top holes with the most points. While Pidge had no care to aim whatsoever and got most of her balls in the ten point hole but she had more fun winding the ball up needlessly and launching it up hitting the back of the runway and letting the ball slide down to the bottom hole. Allura's line of tickets was ridiculous, there was at least a thousand if not more. They were going to get an awesome prize when they were done.

"Ok, this one is my absolute favorites, DDR!" Pidge jumped up and down a few times in her excitement.

"DDR?" Allura questioned slowly, drawing out each letter, watching the two alien children play the game, stomping on arrows as loud Earth pop music came out.

"Dance Dance Revolution, it's pretty simple. You just stomp on the arrows in the order that they appear on the screen and rock out to the music- oh now that's just cheating!" Pidge shouted over the music as another two children stepped up, both of them with four legs, Allura giggled into her palm.

After the two cheaters finished the game it was their turn. Allura let Pidge work the controls and pick the music, a song called Take Me On by a band called A-ha, and the level, beginner. Though Pidge loves the game she has two left feet and can't keep up with the higher levels. Allura picked the steps up easily enough, it was very like and unlike dancing. Quickly her bar turned rainbow colored, a male voice came from the speakers saying "You're on Fire!"

Pidge sang along with the song and after the first verse, Allura joined in too, moving her arms to the beat elegantly. Towards the end of the song Pidge lost the rhythm and kept missing the arrows on time, her bar dropping dangerously into the red, the voice saying "Oh No, You're losing it!" but Pidge didn't seem to care she just laughed and kept singing, stomping the arrows accurately enough to keep the game going, but missing more than a fourth of them.

The two girls giggled uncontrollably as the song ended and two more children ushered them off the platform for their turn.

"Aww, we're outta credit." Pidge moaned seeing the zeros flashing on her card. They both had more money but they couldn't drop it all here. There were a few more things Allura wanted to get, a few of those for Pidge. And Pidge still wanted to see if there was a tech store around here somewhere.

"Let's see what kind of prize we can get." Pidge beamed jumping over to the ticket counter, they fed the load into the machine and they had five thousand tickets, "Whoah, awesome!" Pidge shouted. "C'mon!" they ran over to the prize counter where a bored looking purple and orange striped alien sat, his four hands doing an impromptu drum solo with pens.

He said something in an alien language Pidge didn't recognize, but his voice was monotone and bored sounding. Allura said something back excitedly as Pidge scanned the prizes, there were a few she didn't recognize, but her eyes alit on something she always wanted but never had enough tickets to get until now.

A giant rainbow slinky, it was kind of lame, but she'd been in arcades her whole life with her brother and that was the one prize he always wanted, but they never got enough tickets for it. Allura and her discussed it for a moment, there were some cool alien things too, but she really wanted that slinky, but as Allura earned over half their tickets and it was her first time in an arcade ever Pidge let her decide. Allura could see how much Pidge wanted the slinky and she didn't really care about the prizes so she told the teenager running the counter what they wanted and he handed it over to them. Pidge ripped the plastic off of it and played accordion with it for a minute.

"Matt's gonna love this when we find him," Pidge told her as they walked out of the arcade.

"And we'll find an arcade for the two of you to go absolutely wild in," Allura added, swinging an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders.

Then they came to the store Allura had wanted to go to all along, A women's clothing store. She only had a few outfits besides her combat clothes and diplomatic dresses. And she knew Pidge only had two changes of clothes, the ones she was wearing right now and her paladin combat armor, and only one pair of shoes, every girl needs at least three, even girls fighting in an intergalactic war.

"Ok Pidge, I know you're not going to like this." She started steering the younger girl toward the store.

"What are you-" Pidge began confused until she took a closer look at the store Allura was taking them to. "No, no no, Allura I don't wanna go clothes shopping!" She said digging in her heels and trying to escape the Princesses' hold on her.

Allura stopped for a moment turning to face her friend, "Pidge c'mon, you only have two sets of clothes." The girl just glared at her, "Please!" She continued to glare. "Just two outfits," she held up two fingers pleadingly.

Pidge thought for a second, "Promise you won't make me put on a dress."

"Cross my heart."

"Ok." she sighed dramatically but smiled slightly as Allura broke out into a happy dance pulling her into the store.

"What about a skirt?"

"Allura!"

"Ok ok, I was just kidding."

To Allura's credit, she didn't make a single suggestion the entire time, letting the girl pick out and try on the clothes she wanted to. And focused on finding her own outfits.

She ended up with two new dresses. One less formal, a sparkly sleeveless, floor length, and pink, and the other a deep blue, the skirt ended halfway down her thighs, it had one long sleeve leaving the other arm bare.

She got one comfortable black sweatshirt with a fur-lined hood, three shirts, one a green long sleeve shirt, one a sparkly black and white checkered shirt with solid black short sleeves, and a soft grey t-shirt she thought would be perfect as a pajama top. She got one skirt, a bright yellow color that ended just above her knees, and flared out when she spun.

While Allura was trying on her own clothes Pidge did find some shirts she liked. The only two that actually fit her, a soft long sleeved tie-dye shirt, and a too big t-shirt that had a photo of a sunset over an ocean, it wasn't an Earth sunset, the sun was too red, but it felt more familiar than anything else.

A lot of the clothes were too big for her but there was still some to choose from. She grinned when she saw a sweater with a lion's face on it, Green would love it when she saw it. It was too big, the sleeves coming past her hands and the hem falling over her butt with enough room to pull her legs in if she really wanted to. But she loved it, it reminded her of when her dad gave her his sweatshirt when they were out all day and it started to get cold.

She also found a pair of loose-fitting pants that were almost like sweatpants and actually fit her, no need to roll up the cuffs either, they would be perfect pj bottoms. She also grabbed a pack of underwear and socks, she only had the ones she had when she left Earth and they were starting to fall apart with how many times she had to wash them.

She met up with Allura by the Alien Jeans. They looked exactly like the jeans from back home, but they felt a little different, a bit softer and stretchier than any jeans she ever had at home, but they still reminded her a lot of Earth. Especially when she found one with cargo pockets. They fit around the waist, but were really long and baggy, which she liked, she could move around it them however she needed to and had enough pockets for all her tech when she was inventing things.

Allura fell in love with the skinny jeans and they looked amazing on her with her long legs. Allura convinced her to try on a pair too, at first she didn't want to, she didn't think they would look good on her. She's already tiny, she doesn't need to look like a chicken, the kids in elementary school teased her enough about that, she didn't need the boys to do it too, not that they would but Pidge didn't need to look smaller than she already was.

But when Allura annoyed her into trying them on she actually really liked the way they fit, they hugged her like a glove, moving with her and accentuating slight curves she didn't even know she had. They made her feel like a real girl again. And she really liked the boot cut jeans too, they were a lot like the skinny jeans in the thigh but loosed up around midcaf so she could wear a pair of boots with it, not that she had any but they were still cool.

Pidge was never one to go shopping every weekend, she only bought new clothes with her mom before school started each year and then wore her clothes to death until they were coming apart at the seams and had more holes than swiss cheese, but she did like getting new things every once in a while. She just hated it when her mom tried to force her into a frilly dress or skirt.

She only had two dresses back home, a purple one she wore for church and formal occasions and a black one she wore to her great grandmother's funeral. It's not that she didn't like dresses it's just that she would get them dirty and ripped running around with Matt and her few friends or stained when she was messing around with tech and building things.

Dresses just weren't practical for her back home and they certainly weren't practical now... but, well, she did find one dress here that she couldn't look away from. It was a deep green color that shimmered in the light, it would fit like a long shirt on someone like Allura but would probably come down to her knees. The sleeves were long and changed color from dark green gradually to a pale green. There wasn't anything in the dress that made it special, but it reminded her of the green dress her mother always wore to church on Christmas, she remembered holding hands with her during the Lord's Prayer and feeling the soft fabric on her palms as she muttered the memorized prayer, her mom's dress was floor length and when she was little she would play with the skirt and sometimes hide under it when strangers in the next pew smiled at her too long.

She pulled the smallest dress down and wondered if it would fit right. "I thought you weren't going to get a dress?" Allura asked coming up next to her next to her.

"It just reminds me of a dress my mom used to wear." She said, not looking at Allura, afraid her tears would show. Allura just put her arm around her and held her close for a moment.

"Do you want to try it on?" the Princess asked softly.

Pidge smiled slightly, "Yeah, I think I will." She went into the dressing room and slipped her shirt and shorts off. She should probably get a new bra too, her old one was starting to fall apart, but it still fit fine and she really didn't want to go through the hassle of figuring out alien bra sizes.

She slipped the dress on over her head. She was right, it was a little long, the skirt ending a little past her knees. The top fit her small breasts snugly, drawing attention to them but not obscenely so, the neckline was low, showing just a tiny bit of cleavage but nothing worse than what the girls in high school were wearing before she went to the Galaxy Garrison. The sleeves were too long, the cuffs ended halfway down her palms. She spun around once the skirt flaring out as she twirled, she smiled remembering her mom dancing with her dad in a thousand different dresses over the years.

She stepped out of the dressing room to show Allura. Pidge smiled held out her arms and spun again, "What do you think?" Allura stood from where she was sitting, bounced up and down on the balls of her feet before squealing and embracing Pidge.

"You look beautiful, Pidge." Pidge spun again, looking in the mirror, the light bounced off the shimmering material letting it gleam in the light. "Are you going to buy it?" Allura said hopefully, she couldn't wait for some formal occasion to happen so she would wear the dress, and maybe dance with a boy (That wasn't a paladin) and fall in love!... Ok, maybe she's reading too many Altean romance novels, and projecting, but still.

"Yeah, I think I will." Allura barely stopped herself from breaking into a happy dance. Pidge went back to change out of the dress.

"Just one more thing before we leave," Allura said as Pidge started to head toward the checkout.

Pidge narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Oh c'mon, it won't be horrible," and led the girl to the back of the store where the shoes were, glorious, glorious shoes.

"Allura, I have shoes, I don't need another pair." She said crossing her arms.

"You have one pair of shoes, they're orange, and they have holes in them." She gestured down to Pidge's monstrosity she dared call shoes, they were orange for pete's sake! Orange! Pidge looked down and they indeed had a few holes, around the toes and the sides. Pidge sighed, the fight with Allura would not be worth it, she would just get one pair of sneakers, orange ones!

"Fine, Only one though, and nothing with a heel, I can't run in heels," Pidge grumbled, or walk really. Her mother made her get high heels for a band concert in seventh grade, she tripped down the two steps up to the stage, the trumpets never let her live it down.

Pidge browsed the section, Allura barely keeping herself from flinging shoe after beautiful shoe at the girl, knowing if Pidge got too uncomfortable she'd just walk out. Pidge didn't think she'd find anything without a ridiculous heel or flimsy straps, but there was one pair that caught her eye. They weren't shoe's either. They were black combat boots, that went up a few inches past her ankle, and had two gleaming silver buckles on the side and laced up all the way. They did have a very slight heel, but it was only an inch so it wouldn't cause her problems. What sold it to her was the steel toes, which would definitely come in handy on missions and scaring the boys.

Allura wandered away from Pidge as she looked lest she smother the poor girl and scare her away. She found two pairs she wanted, one a sparkly purple high heeled shoe that matched her dress and a pair of black sandals with a million unnecessary straps but created some interesting patterns.

She made her way back to Pidge and sighed dramatically and buried her face in her hands as she saw Pidge sporting a pair of combat boots, of course out of every shoe there she would find the most deadly ones, but they did look amazing on her and made her just a tiny bit taller. "I'm so getting these," Pidge said happily, aiming a light kick at the wall, smiling maniacally as the metal sound reverberated around the room.

The two brought their purchases to the counter and paid for the clothes and a purple headband Pidge saw in the line that looked like her old one back home, which wiped out the last of the money they brought with them.

They walked out of the store and started looking for the other Paladins they would need to leave soon, when they spotted Lance outside an Earth fad store, with a cow in the door.

"Hey Princess, Pidge, check out this cool earth stuff this alien is selling." He said gesturing to the store.

"Hey Lance, we have to meet up with Coran in like ten minut-" Pidge interrupted herself.

When she saw the old video game systems stacked up outside the store, she immediately dropped all her bags and picked it up.

"Oh my gosh, is that Killbot Phantasm 1, the first journey to the depths of the demon sphere?" Pidge shouted excitedly, "Oh, Mercury gameflux two! With the original infinity glove that gives you infinite lives if you touch the index finger to the pinky. We have to have this! Lance give me your money! How much is this?" Pidge rambled, Allura bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"12 hundred GAC." the alien answered.

"Is that a lot?" Pidge asked Allura, the other stores used a different type of money, hopefully, it wasn't that much. Allura shrugged unfamiliar with the currency

"Well compared to what we have, which is none, yes it's a lot," Lance said, who apparently didn't bring any money from the castle.

"We're gonna find some money. C'mon!" Pidge grabbed Lance's sleeve and dashed away. Only to come back a second later, "Don't sell that!" she yelled at the clerk, pointing to the game. "Bye Allura!" She shouted a second later.

Allura sighed and picked up the three bags the girl dropped and walking off to find Coran. After wandering around for awhile she found the man still sporting an eye patch and carrying the teludav lenses. "Hello, Coran." She smiled mischievously, and then because she is a girl and a Princess dumped the seven bags she was carrying into Coran's free arms.

"Did some shopping did you?" Coran asked an eyebrow raised, not surprised in the least, it was the Princess's favorite pass time before they slept for 10,000 years.

"Not all of it is mine," She defended herself knowing Coran thought she was a shopaholic, "Half of it is Pidge's." She smiled triumphantly as Coran's mouth dropped.

"You got Pidge to go clothes shopping with you? Willingly?" Coran asked dubiously, afraid the Princess had resorted to bribery, or blackmail or both.

"Yes willingly, I didn't drag her in there kicking and screaming." she defended herself, "I even got her to buy a dress." She smiled happily.

"No way." Coran shook his head.

"And shoes." Coran's jaw dropped, he didn't need to know they were deadly boots. Allura just opened the bag with the green dress in it. "You owe me 5 altean crown bills." She giggled as Coran handed the money over.

"There they are!" A familiar voice shouted from above them, they turned to see all of the paladins riding on a black and white animal that made a mooing sound being chased by a Galra mall cop on a hovering scooter, "C'mon Alteans let's move!" Lance shouted the two sighed in unison before jumping onto the creature. Coran somehow managing not to drop any of the packages or bags.

"I got the scaultrite lenses!" Coran said happily, "You didn't steal this did you?"

"It was free with purchase!" Pidge yelled as they exited the mall outrunning the space mall cop. Lance knocking himself off the cow as his head hit a support beam while teasing the Galra mall cop.

The six entered the Castle of Lions meeting Shiro on the command deck. Coran handed the princess and Pidge their shopping bags.

"Is that a cow?" Shiro asked Lance incredulously.

"Mhhm, his name is Kaltinecker." And then Kaltinecker moo-ed.

"You went sparkly shopping with the princess!" Lance whined looking betrayed as he spotted a few sparkly dresses in one of Allura's shopping bags.

"Sorry Lance guess she's just not that into you." she teased, shifting the game console over to one arm and patting his side mockingly.

Allura laughed, "Don't worry Lance, I still love you." She teased, kissing his cheek chastly, Lance once again turned red and started sputtering incoherently.

"You went clothes shopping?" Hunk asked disbelievingly.

"Willingly?" Keith added, also surprised by the revelation unknowingly coping Coran.

The Princess rolled her eyes, Pidge crossed her arms, defensively, "Yes, I went clothes shopping, I am a girl you know. I also bought sparkly fake nails that double as lethal claws." she held up the package with a Lion's claws slashing through the air.

"I got one too." Alura interjected, holding up the purple claws.

"And steel-toed boots, so choose your next words carefully." She almost growled.

The boys all gulped mentally reminding themselves not to get on the girls' bad side. Hunk looked down at his shoes sheepishly, "I know Pidge, I was just surprised you'd want to go shopping is all."

"Yeah, sorry Pidge," Keith muttered, looking guilty

"It's ok guys," Pidge said, "I don't really like shopping that much, but it was a lot more fun with Princess Allura with me." She smiled at the older girl. Allura felt her heart melt at Pidge's words, glad she made the experience better for her.

Keith asked about how bonding went with the Black Lion and Shiro said it went well, telling them they needed to head for the Blade of Marmora's headquarters, Coran went to install the lenses and plot a course.

"While you're all doing that I'm going to install the game system Lance and I bought." The two sat down in the common room and opened the box, before realizing there was nothing to hook it up too. Pidge's eye twitched, in frustration, "No!" She screamed dramatically before vowing to figure out some way to play the game if it's the last thing she ever did.

Later that night as everyone was getting ready for bed Pidge passed Allura in the hall "Allura," Pidge paused, turning to look at the princess as she walked past her, "I had a lot of fun today."

"As did I Pidge. I haven't had that much fun in years." She sighed wistfully, "Sweet dreams Pidge."

"Good night Princess." Pidge waved.

 **So? What did you think? Please don't forget to review/favorite/follow! I had so much fun writing this, I hope you liked it too.**

 **TTFN**

 **K9KID OUT!**


End file.
